1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to a computer system that operates multiple operating systems in different partitions on the computer system and that allows the different partitions to communicate with one another through shared memory.
2. Related Art
A computer system typically includes a processor, main memory, and I/O devices (e.g., printers, network interfaces, graphic display interfaces). The computer system uses an addressing scheme to designate the source or destination of an item of data. Memory management functions, including the accessing of data, as well as other management functions, are controlled via an operating system. There are a variety of operating systems on the market, each having their own unique characteristics and abilities. Conventional computer systems typically employ a single operating system.
As modem computer systems grow, and the demands of the user increases, the necessity of employing a plurality of operating systems increases. Unfortunately, a plurality of operating systems substantially increases the complexity of operating the computer system.
What is needed is a computer system and method for allowing multiple operating systems, including different operating systems, to operate in different partitions on the computer system, and for allowing the different partitions, including the operating systems and other clients running in the different partitions, to communicate with one another through a shared memory.